2013.08.02 - Hard Working Rain
Checking his phone again to see if any of the people he's contacted have gotten back to him, Eddie Thorson sighs. He's in his living room right now, dressed in jeans and a Hulkling-logo t-shirt. Spread out along the coffee table are several books on various subjects like asgard, warding, exorcisms, and the realm of the Dark Elves. "Okay...okay...g-going to figure this out. Maybe I should call someone again..." he trails off, checking a notebook he's got things written on. Whatever's going on has him working hard. Rain will call back. She's a bit tired sounding. Mind, she's doing her best to help the Thor in her Master's body. She's also - involved in a few other things. But eventually, there's bound to be a knock on the door. She dismisses her broom as she waits by the door. The moment the door is knocked on, there's the sound of scrambling, someone hitting the floor, and then Eddie pulling it open. When he sees Rain, Eddie smiles and gestures her in quickly. "Rain! Th-th-thanks for coming. Can I get you something t-t-to drink?" he asks, trying to remember to be a good host even if he is in 'gotta do hero stuff!' mode. Rain blinks, looking concerned at the sound of scrambling. She pulls off her hat, and nods. "Hi there. And just water is fine. How are you? Is something amiss?" Few people call her like that without some sort of reason. She still looks concerned, but will walk in quickly, as this seems important. Eddie closes the door behind Rain, nodding. "Right," he says, heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of the water from the fridge. "I'm...well...I healed," Eddie says with an awkward little laugh. "There's...a lot amiss. Like...big enough to bring the Sorcerer Supreme to my door b-big." Blink. Rain's eyebrows lift. "I am glad to hear you're better. And um, for real?" Her eyes widen a bit. "I've been - looking into Mister Constantine's disappearance but-" She rubs the back of her head. "If it's that big..." What could she even possibly hope to do. "Well that would explain why n-no one knew where he was when I asked," Eddie says, coming back into the living room and holding the bottle out to Rain. "Okay um...Billy t-t-told me once about this place for only magic users. And I was wondering what you knew about it and whether or n-n-not you'd be able to help me get there?" Rain is quiet. She frowns and nods. "We're looking into it," She admits. "And there's a bar for only magic users. But I don't know their policy on guests. It's probably a no as it's a refuge for races who can't really hang out anywhere. I like to take Harvey there and sometimes I sit and meet folks. What's up?" Rain ... does carefully accept water. "What if I mimic you. I'd b-b-be all...magic. And I'm an Asgardian prince now so c-c-could that help?" Eddie asks, a little worried now. When asked what's up, Eddie lets out a deep breath. "Well...you should probably s-sit down since things are...bad." Pause. Rain rubs the back of her head. She sits and looks over. "I don't know. I can ask around," She offers. "Or I can take a message with." She looks troubled as he's so worried. Eddie has to fight the urge to pace. He's too energized to sit himself. "Okay, m-my team and Ulrik were tracking these disappearances. Weird guys in r-robes kidnapping kids and no adults even remembering the kids existed. When we tracked them to their hideout...well, we found this cult. And they had a shard of the Bifrost they were d-d-d-doing things with. And...they put it inside Billy and he g-g-got possessed or infected by something that says it's Thor's uncle. It had pages of the Darkhold b-b-but we got those away from them and I gave them to Dr. Strange," he pauses to take a breath. "And w-w-well...I'm pretty sure that thing took Billy's body to the Dark Elf r-realm and t-t-took over all Malekith's stuff." Rain listens. Her eyebrows lift. "I see," She frowns. "I don't know much about that, but I can see if we can find Constantine and spend some time at the place," She promises. "i don't know - I am not sure my divination would work too well," She considers. "Though if you have Dr. Strange himself working on it..." That's pretty big! Eddie nods. "Dr. Strange is helping but..." Eddie takes a deep breath. "I'm planning t-to go into dark elf land and t-t-take on really powerful magic so any help is appreciated..." Hmmm. Rain furrows her brows. "I see. I'll look around Loki's library. I'm having to help um, keep LokiLand in order a bit I think," SHe admits. She looks apologetic. "I'll be glad to help if and when you go, though - most of you are stronger than I am." "Like I said, anything helps," Eddie replies. "Just uh...c-c-can we not let -Loki- know about it yet?" he asks, stress Loki to mean the real deal. "This is something I'd r-rateher keep him out of unless we absolutely have to bring him in." Rain tilts her head. "Er, well, Loki's not himself, but I can look at the books at least," She points out. "I don't think he could find out unless someone told him," She remarks. "We tried to help him out but all we got was an exploded mead, so." Yeah. "It'll be fine. I won't." "I know," Eddie replies. "That's p-part of why I don't want to b-b-bother him with this," Eddie says, nodding. "Exploding mead?" Eddie just blinks. "Volstagg must have b-b-been unhappy," he remarks simply. "Yeah, that poor jug of mead," Rain looks sheepish. "We'll see. And fortunately, Volstagg wasn't there to see it," She remarks. "I'll do my best to help, then. I am sure I can find something in Loki's library. I read all sorts of books there." Eddie laughs a little at the news that Volstagg wasn't present. "Let's make sure he doesn't hear about it," he says. "Thank y-you, Rain. Really," he says, more serious now. "Whoever this...thing is it has Billy and I...I wouldn't be here where I am r-r-right now if not for him. He's pretty m-m-much my brother so I'm g-g-going to do everything I c-can to get there and save him." "Yeah, it's for the better," Rain smiles back. "You're welcome. So... dark elves... Malekith..." She taps her chin. "Trying to think of anything else that might be useful. I know Eldred has elven servents but none who are dark elves," SHe admits. "Not that I bump into anyway. And he is lucky to have you," SHe offers with a nod. "We'll do our best. Should I bring anything to eat next time?" "If y-you can find some kind of inter-realm portal spell that'd help too," Eddie replies. When asked about food, Eddie looks guilty again. "No, y-you don't have to bring anything," he says. He hasn't been eating as well since the wedding. Interdimensional realm portal. Rain nods. "You don't look so well. Tell you what, I'll bring some angel hair pasta tomorrow and some sauce. The guys who run the restaurant like me since I helped cure some of their guys after a basilisk ran through. And no, I don't HAVE to but nor do I HAVE to do much unless Eldred catches fire," She points out. "Besides, what good will it do to keel over? So, don't sweat it." Smile. "Pasta's good for the soul." Eddie rubs the back of his neck. "I've s-survived on less," he admits quietly. Taking a deep breath, he nods. "Thanks, Rain," he eventually says, not really wanting to argue about it. "Yeah, but you're gonna need more energy than that. Dark Elves don't really play aorund," Rain points out. "So take care of yourself. We'll get him back." She stands. "And I guess I have to go digging about the LokiLand Library. I'll call if I find anything on interdimensional portals, dark elves or Malekith." From afar, Robbie Baldwin is surprised both by that and the idea scans_daily wouldn't be all over fetishizing that. "I know. I've run into a couple," Eddie says. "You t-too. Be careful out there," he adds, walking Rain to the door. "And thanks again." "Will do. And yeah, they tend to be a bit unfriendly. You're welcome. Be well and stay safe," Rain smiles and waves to Eddie as she's walked to the door. She'll quietly head on out and about to look for books and do general witchy stuff. Category:Log